TLC: Tables, Ladders,
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2017 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on October 22, 2017, at Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It was the ninth event under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs chronology. Just two days prior to the event, Roman Reigns and Bray Wyatt, who were originally scheduled to perform, were removed from the match card due to a viral infection. As a result, two of the matches were changed, one of which became an interpromotional match with a wrestler from the SmackDown brand. Eight matches were contested at the event, including one on the pre-show. The main event was originally scheduled to be The Shield's (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins) reunion match, however, Reigns was replaced by Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, and they defeated the team of The Miz, Braun Strowman, Kane, Cesaro, and Sheamus in a 5-on-3 handicap Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. This was Angle's first WWE match in 11 years. Bray Wyatt, in the guise of "Sister Abigail", was originally scheduled to face Finn Bálor as "The Demon" however Wyatt was replaced by SmackDown's AJ Styles, who would lose to Balor. The event was also notable for the main roster debut of Asuka, who defeated Emma. Background TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers portrayed heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the September 11 episode of Raw, it was announced that NXT wrestler Asuka, who had just relinquished the NXT Women's Championship due to injury, was signed to Raw. After her main roster debut was scheduled for TLC, Bayley, Sasha Banks, Alicia Fox, Dana Brooke, and Emma demanded to face her. General Manager Kurt Angle decided that the winner of a fatal five-way elimination match between them would face Asuka at the event; the match was won by Emma. The following week, Emma said she was tired of hearing about Asuka and touted about how she started the women's revolution and beat four of Raw's toughest women to earn her spot against Asuka, Emma then promised that she would force Asuka to get on her knees and thank her for starting the women's revolution. At No Mercy, Alexa Bliss defeated Bayley, Sasha Banks, Emma, and Nia Jax in a fatal five-way match to retain the Raw Women's Championship. Afterwards on Raw Talk, Bliss insulted Mickie James, calling her an "old lady". The following night on Raw, James challenged Bliss to repeat her comments, and, after Bliss insulted James again, attacked the champion. The following week, James received gifts, including adult diapers and a walker. Wanting to confront Bliss, James found the locker room guarded by Jax, who challenged James to a match. The match ended in Jax being disqualified after Bliss attacked James. General Manager Kurt Angle then booked Bliss to defend the Raw Women's Championship against James at TLC. On the October 9 episode, James said she would become a seven-time WWE women's champion and insulted Bliss' looks, to which Bliss responded with more remarks about James' age. James then chased after Bliss and attacked her, but Bliss escaped. The following week, James and Bayley teamed up to face Bliss and Emma where James pinned Bliss. On the September 25 episode of Raw, Roman Reigns was the guest on Miz TV for his victory over John Cena at No Mercy. The Miz gloated as he retained the Intercontinental Championship at the event and he insulted Reigns' former stable, The Shield, claiming that if he and The Miztourage (Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas) were together when The Shield still were, they would have beaten them. After some arguing, the two faced off where Reigns defeated Miz, but afterwards, Miz and The Miztourage attacked Reigns. Also at No Mercy, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, also former Shield members who had reunited, retained the Raw Tag Team Championship against Cesaro and Sheamus. The following week, Reigns received a title match against The Miz, and Cesaro and Sheamus attacked Ambrose and Rollins, following an attack by Braun Strowman. Later that night, Reigns defeated The Miz by disqualification after Cesaro and Sheamus interfered. The three mocked the former Shield member by performing a triple powerbomb on Reigns. Before the show ended, Reigns was approached backstage by Ambrose and Rollins. On the October 9 episode of Raw, Miz opened the show with Cesaro and Sheamus. They were interrupted by Reigns, and Miz mocked Reigns over rumors that The Shield were reuniting. Reigns, however, was then joined by Ambrose and Rollins, officially reuniting The Shield, and the trio attacked Cesaro and Sheamus, and performed a triple powerbomb on Miz. A six-man tag team Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match between The Shield and the team of The Miz, Cesaro, and Sheamus was scheduled for TLC. Later that show, Strowman attempted to further attack Matt Hardy, who he had just defeated, but The Shield appeared, attacked Strowman, and performed a triple powerbomb on him through the broadcast table. As Ambrose had said that they would take on any number of opponents, Miz requested for Strowman to be added to the match at TLC. General Manager Kurt Angle reluctantly agreed, and as a result, made the match a 4-on-3 handicap Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. The following week, The Shield performed their old entrance by coming out through the crowd and wearing their old gear. The Miz, Cesaro, Sheamus, and Strowman all came out, but were stopped by Angle before a brawl could ensue. During the episode, Ambrose and Rollins retained the Raw Tag Team Championship against Cesaro and Sheamus, and Miz convinced Angle to add a fifth member to his team at TLC. Angle decided that if Strowman beat Reigns in their steel cage match, a fifth member could be added, but if Reigns won, Strowman would be out of the TLC match. Axel wanted to be the fifth person and confronted The Shield backstage, but was left beaten; Dallas was absent due to illness. During the steel cage match, Kane, who was last seen in December 2016, returned by tearing through the ring canvas and chokeslammed Reigns, allowing Strowman to win. The Miz then introduced Kane as the fifth member for their team at TLC, making it 5-on-3. On October 20, however, WWE announced that Reigns would be unable to compete due to medical issues. Angle, who had been at odds with Miz ever since Miz came to Raw, was made Reigns' replacement, marking Angle's first WWE match since 2006. At No Mercy, Enzo Amore defeated Neville to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. The following night on Raw, Amore asked General Manager Kurt Angle to sign a no-contact clause, which meant that if any cruiserweight attacked Amore, they could not challenge him for the Cruiserweight Championship, which Angle agreed to. Later, Amore's championship celebration was interrupted by the entire cruiserweight division. Neville said that Amore had made a joke out of the entire division and attacked Amore despite the no-contact clause. Immediately after Raw on the WWE Network, Braun Strowman powerslammed Amore and let the entire cruiserweight division each take a shot at him. The following night on 205 Live, Amore stated that due to the no-contact clause, none of the cruiserweights could challenge him for the title. Neville also explained that he knew that he risked his title rematch, but did not care and would do it again. Neville then faced Ariya Daivari, who befriended Amore, and Neville won by disqualification after Amore attacked Neville with his crutch and continued to attack him after the match. The following week on Raw, Amore was confronted by the cruiserweights, who were led by Neville and surrounded the ring. However, before they could get in the ring and attack Amore, he revealed that Angle signed another no-contact clause, with this one stating that they would be fired. He then made fun of each of the cruiserweights. Angle interrupted and backed up both clauses, however, he introduced Kalisto as the newest member of the cruiserweight division, who would not be affected by either contract as he had joined the division after the no-contact clauses had been signed. Kalisto then attacked Amore. The following week on Raw, Angle scheduled Amore to defend the Cruiserweight Championship against Kalisto at TLC. After some remarks from Amore, however, Angle rescheduled the Cruiserweight Championship match for that night and made it a lumberjack match, lifting the second no-contact clause. Kalisto subsequently defeated Amore to win the Cruiserweight Championship. The following night on 205 Live, Amore invoked his rematch clause for TLC and he and Daivari lost to Kalisto and Mustafa Ali. The following week, Amore, along with Daivari, Noam Dar, Tony Nese, and Drew Gulak, who aligned with Amore, attacked Kalisto and Ali. The next night on 205 Live, Kalisto and Ali defeated Amore and Daivari in a tag match, after which Kalisto continued to beat up Amore. In the preceding months on 205 Live, Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick had been feuding with each other. However, Gallagher assisted Kendrick by attacking Cedric Alexander, aligning himself with Kendrick and beginning a feud between Gallagher and Alexander. On the October 16 episode of Raw, Gallagher and Kendrick were scheduled to face Alexander and Rich Swann at TLC after Alexander defeated Gallagher. The following night on 205 Live, Swann defeated Gallagher after Alexander thwarted Kendrick's attempted interference. At No Mercy, Finn Bálor defeated Bray Wyatt in a man-vs-man match where neither used supernatural powers. The following night on Raw, Bálor was interviewed backstage. He thanked Wyatt for their No Mercy match and said he would now focus on regaining the Universal Championship. However, later in the show, as Bálor stood in the center of the ring celebrating after a match with Goldust, the lights went out and a child began singing Wyatt's song, "He's Got the Whole World in His Hands". The following week, Bálor called Wyatt a coward. Wyatt then appeared on the TitanTron and revealed that despite Randy Orton's actions prior to WrestleMania 33, Sister Abigail was still alive and was "dying" to meet Bálor. Wyatt, embodying Sister Abigail, appeared on the TitanTron, telling Bálor that "she" was going to hurt him because he hurt Wyatt. The following week, Bálor introduced his newly created Demon and a match between "The Demon" and "Sister Abigail" was scheduled for TLC. On October 20, however, due to medical issues, AJ Styles (from the SmackDown brand) replaced Wyatt as The Demon's opponent at TLC with the explanation being that Raw General Manager Kurt Angle contacted SmackDown General Manager Daniel Bryan, who allowed the one-night-only appearance due to the unfortunate circumstances. On the October 9 episode of Raw, Sasha Banks eliminated Alicia Fox by submission from the fatal five-way elimination match that determined Asuka's TLC opponent. The following week, Fox wanted a match against Banks, claiming that she did not tap out and that the referee made a wrong call. Fox was granted the match, but again lost to Banks by submission. Afterwards backstage, Fox attacked Banks and shoved a referee. Fox was fined for shoving the referee and was scheduled to face Banks in a rematch on the TLC pre-show. Pre-show During the pre-show, Sasha Banks faced Alicia Fox. Banks forced Fox to submit to the ''Bank Statement'' to win the match. Preliminary matches The actual pay-per-view opened with the main roster in-ring debut of Asuka, who faced Emma. Asuka forced Emma to submit to the Asuka Lock for the win. Next, Cedric Alexander and Rich Swann faced Gentleman Jack Gallagher and The Brian Kendrick. Alexander performed a ''Lumbar Check'' on Kendrick to score the win. After that, Alexa Bliss defended the Raw Women's Championship against Mickie James. In the climax, Bliss performed a snap DDT on James to retain the title. After the match, James was interviewed in the ring and said that this would not be her last championship match, and she would become champion again. Later, Kalisto defended the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Enzo Amore. In the climax, Amore poked the eye of Kalisto whilst the referee was distracted and executed a ''JawdonZO'' on Kalisto to win the title for a record-tying second time. After the match, Amore was interviewed in the ring and said that the WWE Universe does not deserve a thank you. Next, "The Demon" Finn Bálor faced SmackDown's AJ Styles. Bálor performed the ''Coup de Grace'' on Styles for the win. After the match, the two showed mutual respect and gestured the "Too Sweet" hand symbol to each other. In the penultimate match, Jason Jordan faced Elias in an impromptu match. Throughout the night, Jordan kept interrupting Elias as he tried playing his guitar for the live audience by throwing vegetables at him. Their impromptu match ended when Jordan pinned Elias with a roll up to win. Main event In the main event, Raw Tag Team Champions Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins teamed with Kurt Angle in Angle's first WWE match in 11 years, who performed The Shield's entrance along with Ambrose and Rollins and wore The Shield's gear; they faced Intercontinental Champion The Miz, Cesaro, Sheamus, Braun Strowman, and Kane in a 5-on-3 handicap Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Early in the match, Rollins performed a frog splash off a ladder through an announce table on Strowman whilst Ambrose performed a diving elbow drop, also off a ladder through an announce table, on Kane. Angle applied the ankle lock on Kane, but Strowman attacked Angle. Strowman performed a running powerslam on Angle through a table, prompting medical personnel to escort Angle backstage. After being dominated by Miz, Cesaro, Sheamus, Strowman, and Kane, Ambrose and Rollins fought back and attacked the five. Kane accidentally struck Strowman with a chair, leading to Strowman confronting Kane. Cesaro and Sheamus performed a double crucifix powerbomb on Ambrose onto a table, which did not break, and then Strowman threw Ambrose through the table. After Miz called for a garbage truck to be brought out by the stage, Miz, Cesaro, Sheamus, Strowman, and Kane attempted to throw Ambrose and Rollins into the truck, but Ambrose and Rollins fought back and dove off the truck onto Cesaro, Sheamus, Strowman, and Kane. Kane then attacked Strowman with a chokeslam through the stage and buried Strowman underneath a pile of chairs. Kane performed a double chokeslam on Ambrose and Rollins through two tables. Strowman recovered and attacked Kane, Cesaro, Sheamus, and Miz until the four incapacitated Strowman and threw him into the garbage truck. Miz then signaled for the truck to drive away, thus removing Strowman from the rest of the match. As Ambrose and Rollins were being dominated, Angle returned and performed an ''Angle Slam'' on Sheamus on the entrance ramp and performed another Angle Slam on Cesaro through a table. Ambrose and Rollins tackled Kane through the barricade. Whilst distracted, Miz performed a ''Skull Crushing Finale'' on Angle for a near-fall. Angle then applied the ankle lock on Miz, who escaped. Rollins performed a ''Ripcord Knee'' on Miz, which was followed by ''Dirty Deeds'' from Ambrose, and an Angle Slam from Angle. Ambrose, Rollins, and Angle then performed The Shield's triple powerbomb on Miz, with Angle pinning Miz to win the match. Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre-show: Sasha Banks defeated Alicia Fox by submission (8:00) *Asuka defeated Emma by submission (9:25) *Cedric Alexander & Rich Swann defeated Jack Gallagher & The Brian Kendrick (8:00) *Alexa Bliss © defeated Mickie James to retain the WWE Raw Women's Championship (11:25) *Enzo Amore defeated Kalisto © to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (8:45) *Finn Bálor defeated A.J. Styles (18:20) *Jason Jordan defeated Elias (8:50) *Kurt Angle, Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins defeated The Miz, Braun Strowman, Kane & Sheamus & Cesaro in a 5-on-3 Handicap Tables, Ladders & Chairs match (35:25) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs DVD release * on DVD External links * Official Website * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * (ES) on WWE Network * (HI) on WWE Network * (JA) on WWE Network * (ZH) on WWE Network * (PT) on WWE Network * (RU) on WWE Network * (FR) on WWE Network * (DE) on WWE Network * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2017 Kickoff at CAGEMATCH.net * Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2017 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:TLC PPV